Cadet Dice
by short stop stories
Summary: When Machina and Rem came along, so did a 17 year old man named Dice. He lives like a normal cadet of class zero but finds some trouble being one. *My old story was "Cadet Thirteen" But i have redone this story by making it longer and detailing it)
1. Dice

January 3, 842

"Alright everyone we have 3 new cadets, would you like to introduce yourselves?" Said Kurasame.

A tall boy, with black hair entered the room first. "My name is Machina Kunagiri."

Next, a girl with brown hair walked into the classroom. "Hi everyone.'' She greeted. I'm Rem Tokimiya."

There was one member left to introduce himself. He stood silently. "Hi... My name is-" He was interrupted by a woman with a purple scarf and a tan outfit. "Dice, Welcome back. Remember me?'' She explained. He did not remember her at first but at a second glance. "Oh… hello mother…" Dice said as Mother smiled.

"Wait you know mother?" Eight questioned.

"I used to know mother when I was a little kid" Dice responded.

After awhile they let them free. "Ok cadets you got 4 days until your mission." Commander Kurasame told his cadets.

Dice almost walked out of the classroom until he was greeted by..."Hello kupo, I'm Mog! If you ever need any help just come to me and I'll be sure to... oh no ,kupo.."

"MOGLIN!" Screamed a cadet of class zero. She turned towards Machina."HI I'M CINQUE."

Machina slowly stepped back and said "Oh um.. hi".

Dice laughed and looked over to his left. There was a girl calling his name right behind him. He froze and could not move his eyes. "Hi, I'm Queen." She held her hand out trying to shake his.

He tried to complement her after he shook her hand. "Um.. you uh... well you look pretty... NO I MEANT NICE." She smiled and walked away.

Dice met up with Ace at the chocobo farm and they had a conversation. "So you're names Dice huh… funny name." Ace said "So what type of weapons do you use?" Ace asked.

"That's hard to explain. Well, it's just a two bladed large ax basically."

"Well I use cards and I know it sounds weird but it gets the job done."

"Hey, anyway I wanted to ask who is that Queen girl." Dice asked.

"Ah some smart girl, trust me she will get on your nerves."Ace joked. Dice laughed along with him.

After that day ended he searched around the library looking for a smart girl that wears glasses and eventually he found her. He sat next to her and started to talk to her. "Hey… um I'm Dice... if you didn't know."

She looked at him. "I think I know that." She said smiling. " Oh thanks for the compliment yesterday."

He blushed a little. "I like the way you look. Well not that I'm checking you out." He said as his face turned red.

"Ha, thanks not everyone says that to me." Queen smiled.

3 days later

BOOM

"Cadets, we are being attack by the imperial forces. Everyone split up in two groups to handle them."

Dice was teamed with Queen, Ace, Eight, Duce, Cater, King and Trey.

"Alright people, TAKE EM OUT!" Trey commanded his comrades. They split up again and now it was 4 and 4. Dice was with Queen, Eight and Cater. They fought all of the troopers and an MA appeared out of nowhere.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Cater screamed.

"I GOT THIS" Dice screamed out. He jumped on it and hit it so hard for it to recover. "And wow… I'm already good." He complimented himself.

"Hey good job buddy." Cater patted him on the back. He looked at queen as she put away her weapon. She looked at him then looked away. On his face went from a smile to wonder. As they were given their original orders, Kurasame paired everyone up. Everyone has a partner and Dice got Eight. They headed out to infiltrate a milites camp, Eight and Dice had chosen to go in front. They walked up front and let the guards know that they are about to get their heads bashed in.

"Ha, you think you can take us out?" A soldier yelled.

Dice and Eight both went into battle as their cadet comrades are fighting in the back. "Shit, DICE GET HIM!" Eight yelled as the soldier got ahold of him. Dice smiled and said "I got you man."

For a second the soldier could not see him but in a blink of an eye he was in front of him pushing him back and leaving Eight to handle him.

Their cadet radios rang, Cater and Queen were in need of help.

"GUYS WE GOT YOU!" Eight yelled.

Eventually more came and they all got separated. Dice was wandering around looking for anyone around when he ran into Queen.

"STEP BACK…. oh, its you." Queen put her weapon down.

"I saw them go this way."

"Crap, Queen follow me." They ran but got cornered.

"Queen, get in the crate."

They ran inside and waited it out. Eventually they used their radios and it looks like most of the teams were out of there, but Jack and Cinque were still fighting.

"Jack, Cinque we need help. I'm with Dice." Queen said.

"Its ok, we will be there soon." They responded.

For a while it was quiet until Dice brought up a topic. "So…now that we are here, I want to get to know you." He asked.

"Really, in a time like this…. But, ok, I guess if we are stuck here for a while I will go with it." She replied. ''What's the question?''

"How old are you" He asked.

''I'm 17.''

"Hey, me to." He replied smiling. His smile faded but he asked one more question. "When's your birthday?"

''January 24, 825." She answered.

"Hey mine's on January 30." said Dice.

Boosh. The doors burst open as Cinque and Jack stood in front.

"Lets go". They walked back to Akademia together greeting the rest of their class members.

Dice was caught by surprised when Queen tapped him on the back.

"You know… talking with you was kind of relaxing."

"You mean fun?" He questioned.

She smiled at him and asked if he can maybe help her with assignments later.


	2. Dice and Queen

January 4, 842

_Knock, Knock_

Queen woke up wondering who was knocking on her door. She remembered that Dice was going to help her do some assignments because she was having trouble. She came to the door and opened it. "Hey Dice, come inside." She said letting him in.

"So what do you need help with Queen?" He asked. "Oh and by the way, you should probably get ready because you still look like you just woke up." He chuckled.

"Ugh, sorry should have known." She was walking towards her room closing her door. She came out after a few minutes later and she fixed her hair and wore her cadet uniform.

"Wow… you look really nice. How can you do that in a few minutes?" He asked her.

"I just can get ready pretty fast you know, oh yeah the assignments." She remembered.

"Oh yeah, I'll help you with it right now." They both sat down next to each other and she pulled out a piece of paper with questions on it. They both worked on it but Queen quickly put her pencil down and looked at Dice and said. "So yesterday you asked me questions, now its my turn."

"Oh ok, well what is it you want to know?"

"How did you learn how to use magic and to fight" She asked.

"Well Mother taught me, but after a while I left and now I came back here.''

"Oh, well next question… Have you ever had a relationship with any girl before?" She asked.

He was quiet for a second but responded. "No, never had one.''

"Well this is the last one but… what happened in your childhood?"

He was quiet for a really long time but responded. " My parents were killed by intruders, I ran away and then… well, Mother took me in and trained me to be strong and to take care of myself." She was shocked by his answer but she got back to her work.

2 Days later

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Queen answered her door and was greeted by Dice.

"Hey Queen, I-I wanted to ask you if you wanted t-to to you know hangout."

"Hmm, I don't know, I've got plans" Dice's expression changed. "But… We can hang out later if you want."

He smiled at her. "I promise you that you will have a good time, meet me near the fountain out in front and maybe we can walk around and find a place to eat."

"Sounds good Dice." She said smiling

3 Hours later

Queen came to the fountain and saw Dice and they walked around asking questions and went to this one cafe. They walked inside and they got some food, Queen was reaching for her money but she had none because she left it at home. "I dont have any cash." She worried.

"Ah, its ok, I was going to pay anyway." He said smiling at her.

"Hey, are you going to eat all of the sandwich?" Queen asked.

"Oh, here I will half it for you." said Dice as he cut it in half.

After they were done he walked her to her room but stopped midway. "Hey, lets stay here looking up at the stars for a second." Dice said.

"Wow.. Its beautiful." Queen said.

"Not as beautiful as you Queen" He whispered.

She blushed and looked at him.

As he was at her door she kissed him on the cheek and they both had an awkward cute stare off, but after she said goodbye and he went to his room.

He got ready for bed and he layed down and thought to himself, I think I'll be fine here.


End file.
